The proposed research is designed to further elucidate human retinal development including foveal histogenesis and to correlate the development of visual function in the first-year of life with concurrent retinal development. Anatomical retinal development will be assessed mainly by light microscopic studies beginning at 28 weeks gestation to study early stages of foveal development and continuing through 12 months post-natal with investigations of foveal and extra-macular retinal development. Forced-choice, preferential looking methods are planned to assess visual resolution and background adaptation behaviorally during the first year of life for the purpose of developing normative data and clinically applicable procedures. Electroretinographic responses in scotopic conditions of background adaptation and photopic flicker-fusion conditions will be evaluated for age related variations in infants 1 to 12 months of age.